1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly pertains to an electrical connector prong lock which may be employed to detachably lock together an electric plug and socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug and socket locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plug and socket locks heretofore devised and utilized for detachably locking together an electrical plug and engaging socket are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for an electrical connector prong lock in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603 to Donarummo discloses an extension cord lock comprising a simple clip for holding together an electric plug and socket on separate extension cords wherein the clip is an externally applied U-shaped semiflexible member holding the plug and socket in firm engagement. The present invention comprises a locking mechanism introduced within the socket member of an extension cord wherein an electrical appliance plug prong member may be detachably locked therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,396 to Grover a latching mechanism for electrical plugs is disclosed. The Grover invention comprises an electrical plug-socket combination wherein the socket member is provided with sliding latch plates which fit transverse notches formed in the plug prongs thereby releasably latching the plug and socket together. The Grover invention is unable to accept and lockably secure an existing appliance plug. The present invention lockably engages an existing plug of an appliance by introducing an insulating pin member through a hole ordinarily found near a free end of one or more plug prong members and is therefore able to lock various appliance plugs to a socket of an extension cord without requiring that notches be disposed upon any plug prong member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,634 to Chiarolanzio a snap lock extension cord and power tool connector is described wherein a plug or socket member of an appliance or extension cord has disposed thereon a flexible finger having a locking tab, and a mating plug or socket member has an engaging hole disposed therein, and furthermore said engaging hole had an orthogonally disposed latching and disengagement hole perforating the outer surface of the mating plug or socket member. The locking tab engages the latching and disengagement hole when the plug and socket are engaged, and the plug and socket may be released from one another by applying finger pressure to the locking tab through the latching and disengagement hole while pulling the socket and plug couple apart. The Chiarolanzio invention has no provision for locking an existing appliance plug to a socket. The present invention employs a prong engagement pin to releasably lock an existing appliance plug to a socket and is usable with a wide variety of existing appliance plug types.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,450 to Warren Sr. et al. a safety plug with ground lock and prong locks is disclosed for providing an electrical plug wherein prong connector parts are retractable to prevent use of the plug by small children, and furthermore the plug may be locked into an electrical outlet using a slidably engaging locking bar and a locking spring disposed upon portions of a grounding prong. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for releasably locking an existing appliance plug within a socket particularly in interconnecting an appliance cord and an extension cord. The present invention releasably locks a variety of appliance plugs to and extension cord having a socket comprising a releasable prong locking pin disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,010 to Collier discloses an electrical connector employing conductive pins and projections which connect insulated conductors to the pins by deformation of the pins and penetration of the insulated conductor. The disclosure teaches a plug and a receptacle wherein the plug is connected to an insulated cable and the receptacle is fitted with pins as typically employed in printed circuit board interconnections. The disclosure makes no provision for releasably locking an appliance plug to a socket affixed to an extension cord. Furthermore, there are no provisions for passage of large amounts of electrical power because the pins and conductor connection method is limited in current carrying capability and is generally unsuitable for several classes of power tools.
In this respect, the electrical connector prong lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably locking an existing electrical appliance plug to an extension cord socket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical connector prong lock which can be used to releasably secure an appliance plug to an extension cord socket thereby permitting safe and uninterrupted use while dragging or hanging portions of the power cord system during use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve electrical plug and socket locking techniques. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.